


Family

by Sileif



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Loss of Parent(s), M/M, in which gay swordsmen comfort eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sileif/pseuds/Sileif
Summary: "Are you okay?""...yeah. Yeah. I'm okay, just... thinking.""About your father?"





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Ike's CYL artwork inspired this. That is all.

Pale grey clouds muted what would have been a beautiful afternoon. Despite the overcast weather, the vibrant green of Gallia's forests stood out brightly as Link made his way towards his destination. A grave overlooking the country's breathtaking landscape.

There he was, standing before the subtle grave. Dressed in a garb- _supposedly-_ reminiscent of his father while leaning slightly on his father's battle axe; Urvan. Though appearing to be admiring the sight before him- Ike's distant expression said otherwise.

The grave itself was barely noticeable. There was no headstone or any markings indicating it was there or whom it was for. Nothing but some bunches of plucked flowers placed upon the ground. The grey sky almost made it look as though nature itself was quietly mourning. Perhaps it too knew the significance of this date. 

"...Is this where you laid him to rest?" Link spoke quietly as he slowly approached. 

Ike only nodded in response. His expression remained distant and a bit... _melancholy._ Even though Link had never met the man buried here, he still knew how this weighed on the mercenary.

Link hummed in soft concern, "Are you okay?"

"...yeah." Then a deep breath, a slow blink, and Ike's gaze turned to Link. _"Yeah._ I'm okay, just... thinking."

"About your father?"

A brief hint of a smile broke Ike's stoic expression at the obvious question, "Obviously."

With his usual _I'm here to listen_ expression, Link remained silent as Ike returned to watching the horizon and took another slow breath.

"My father was... Well, he was strong. It probably goes without saying but he taught me how to fight." Ike chuckled and dropped his gaze to the axe in his hands. "And he didn't hold back as he taught me. I don't think he believed in going easy on someone. But even then he was kind in his own way. Not gentle but... fair, I guess? He never did anything without a good reason."

"Hm. Proud, strong, and fair, but stubborn too." Ike grinned a little at Link's raised eyebrows accompanied by a silent _that sounds a lot like you_ expression. "And very secretive as I started to learn shortly before and after his death... Even then, I understand he had his reasons. More than anything else he valued his family's safety and the safety of innocent people."

"He sounds like he was a wonderful person."

Ike hummed affirmatively,  "He wasn't perfect by any means, but... yeah. He was."

Gazing back up at the overcast sky, the mercenary released a heavy sigh. Would it rain like it did that night? Link moved closer to Ike as he detected the sorrow in the action and gently took Ike's right hand into his left.

"The night he died," he squeezed Link's hand in appreciation of his lover's supportive action, "I was so lost. It all happened so fast. So suddenly. One minute we're talking, then he sends me off, and then... It's still jarring to think back on that night even though I now know what exactly was going on."

Link felt his heart twist as he watched Ike's face contort slightly with grief, "I can't imagine how you must have felt- how you still feel even."

"Hm- Actually, I don't believe you've really talked much about _your_ family," Ike looked curiously back down at Link as he decided to move away from the subject of that night.

"I haven't...?" Link blinked in confusion, "I'm pretty sure I've mentioned Rusl and Uli- or at least I think I have."

"Wait- they're your parents? I thought they were just people you knew growing up in Ordon."

Link dropped his gaze and laughed lightly as he realized the misunderstanding, "Well, sort of. I don't know who my actual parents are. Rusl and Uli are more like my... _adoptive_ parents. Supposedly they found me wandering the woods as a child and ended up taking me in."

"Any reason why you refer to them by name instead of 'mother' and 'father'?"

"Hmm... not really? I've never really thought about it to be honest, I guess I just never felt the need to. Either way I do consider them my family."

Ike shrugged and grinned slightly as he looked back over towards the landscape before them, "Sounds reasonable enough."

Link hummed in response, joining Ike's gaze in admiring the view. He smiled as he briefly glimpsed the colorful pelts of a few laguz darting playfully amongst the trees near the shore below. Lightly nudging Ike's eyes towards them, he also smiled at the sight of some joy being had on this gloomy day.

"For what it's worth," Ike turned back to Link, "I won't let anything happen to your family if I can help it."

Blinking in surprise, Link gawked up at Ike. 

"Your family is my family," He tightens his grip gently on Link's hand, "Just as my family is your family too. I won't let you experience that same awful pain."

Link stares blankly for a few moments before laughing quietly and tugging Ike down to peck his cheek, "Whatever you say, you madman."

Grinning like said madman, Ike pulled Link in for a more direct kiss, "Tch. If I'm the madman what does that make you?" 

And for a moment they forgot the world around them. They forgot the pain of the past that still arose to haunt them occasionally within the present. Pulling apart, they both couldn't stop grinning.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, actually. Thank you for helping me get all of that out of my system."

Both of their gazes fell back to the grave.

"...Would he have approved of us?"

Ike raised an eyebrow and glanced down, "I think he would have, or at least I can't think of any reason he wouldn't have. Why do you ask?"

Link shrugged, "I dunno- just curious."

Guiding Link's hands to hold and lift the axe alongside him, Ike gazes warmly down at Link's bemused expression, "Why don't we ask him."

Stepping forward, gripping Urvan together, they firmly place the battle axe onto the grave. The weapon returning to acting as a headstone of sorts as it once had in years prior. And upon placing the axe, the pale grey clouds parted to shine warm sunlight down on them. Exchanging content smiles, they both took one more glance over the beautiful horizon and the axe glinting in the sunlight before leaving to return home. 

Though it was likely nothing more than a coincidence- they took it as a sign of his approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any flaws or issues lmao.


End file.
